


Transformers animated: Bumblebee Road

by M3r1j0



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adoption, Blood, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3r1j0/pseuds/M3r1j0
Summary: I'm not good at summaries.A fragment of the Allspark takes Bumblebee to another universe where he has to deal with a war and things he doesn't understand.Like being a Sparkling!!??.
Relationships: Breakdown & Bumblebee (Transformers), Breakdown/Knock Out (Transformers), Bumblebee & Knock Out (Transformers), Bumblebee & Megatron (Transformers), Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well first of all, forgive my (lousy) English evil, don't kill me for that.  
> But I support each other as much as I can in the translator, so if something is wrong, be free to mention it.  
> Please support me on my Tumblr.  
> https://hornets-posts.tumblr.com/  
> Please enjoy and comment.

**CHAPTER 1: FRAGMENT CHAOS**

* * *

Another sunny day, with the thunderous noise of the city of Detroit ringing everywhere, it was a busy day for the citizens of this busy city all were in a hurry to get to their jobs or do their human things, their visitors still did not fully understand some of their customs, Team Optimus their local space heroes, despite being on earth for almost over a year, things were still confusing for these Cybertronians.

  
Except for the yellow blur, Bumblebee the youngest of the team, if not the loudest too, the mini-bot was enjoying his morning run before Optimus made him do his boring chores, running like lightning the young sprinter crossed the lightly crowded streets at speed leaving only a trail of smoke and a blur of its gleaming yellow paint.

  
-Yeeeaaah, this was a race! - His race ended in front of the Autobot base of the Optimus team, he skidded into the building with great energy - Good morning Bossbot- he shouted towards his leader with joy

  
-Morning Bumblebee, did you think he would still be recharging? It's very early yet- the big bot looked at his little colleague with amusement

  
-oh! If I woke up earlier, and it's a nice day so I thought I'd go out for a walk before you gave me my homework, isn't that a problem? - He smiled shyly playing with his digits

  
-It's not just let someone know next time I don't want someone to get hurt, we still have fragments of the Allspark to find and the Decepticons are still out there-he returned his optics to the computer of the city map

  
Bee just looked at him for a while, he knew he was worried about the rest of the team and him, but it would be fine, it's the fastest things with wheels the Cons can't keep up with him, much less catch him.

  
-Okay boss- she smiled happily and went through his daily energon, meeting Bulkhead and Prowl Hay, greeted them both and took their energon

  
-Hello Bee, where have you been? -Bulkhead smiled gently watching his little comrade drink all of his energon in one sitting

  
-I went for a run early, it's good weather! - He happily replied looking at his green friend

  
-that explains the tranquility of this morning- commented the cyberninja seriously

  
-What are you trying to tell me? Are you hinting that I'm annoying !? Well, Prowl is wrong you still haven't seen anything if he wanted to, he could be just as stealthy as you, even better! - He affirmed confidently pointing to his colleague in black and gold

  
-it's a bet? - He embodied an optician under his glasses -because I doubt you will achieve that- he calmly stated

  
-Who do you think you are!? I can do it! What's more, I'll show you! - annoyed yell seeing Prowl at the opticians

  
-It's too early for you to start your fights, at least wait until Sari is already awake- complaining the team doc-bot entered, clearly irritated by the fight that Bumblebee and Prowl were having

-Ratchet is correct at least avoid a fight until later, I need you to do your patrols now- added the leader entering the dining room

  
-aah but he just arrived- the mini-bot complained

  
-It will only be for a while Bumblebee don't bother- Bulkhead commented, leaving his big servo on his little friend's back

  
-Bulkhead is right Bumblebee will only be for a couple of Earth hours, it won't be that long, when you come back Sari will be awake- said the cyberninja leaving the dining room towards the warehouse door

  
-If she wakes up earlier I will contact you, I have a lot of work to deal with the girl- Ratchet complained

  
-Good- he replied - but it will still be boring if Sari - complained annoyed

  
-Anyway it's your turn to patrol with me Bumblebee- replied the Prime taking the mini-bot's shoulder - it won't be so bad it's just seeing the eastern part of the city and then you're free to go wherever you want with Sari-

  
-Well let's get this over with-he ran and transformed into alternate mode and left behind Prowl

  
-Sure you can handle it? - question doubtful Bulkhead

  
-It's Bumblebee I think I can manage- he replied calmly

  
-and if not a couple of blows will fix it- the doctor mocked

  
The siren of Bee's alternate mode was heard ringing calling for his leader.

  
-Watch Sari until we get back Ratchet- mentioned the red / blue mech before leaving with Bulkhead

  
-sure as if he had nothing else to do-

* * *

  
The patrols were normal for the Cybertronians, it was as if the human criminals had decided to take a break from their robberies, and there were traces of Decepticons nowhere to be found, which disturbed a certain fire truck a bit, but Bumblebee was bored. , and a boring Bee is a dangerous Bee; he was basic knowledge to anyone who knew him.

  
Optimus liked to patrol quietly like Prowl, but he knew Bumblebee didn't, so he didn't bother to shut up the bot when it started talking about things he had done with Sari and Bulkhead the other day, he was pleased to know that the mini-bot had at least something that made him feel like, well, more his age.

  
-Then Sari told Bulkhead that that was not a toy and Bossbot are you listening? - Asked slowing down for this on par with the Prime

  
-If Bumblebee heard you-he replied amused

-Not to me, that noise, is it like static? - Faced with that statement, both bots turned into bipedal mode and began to search

  
-That's very strange, here there are only warehouses and old unused containers- commented the largest bot, checking one of the containers

  
-Optimus I think he comes from there- he pointed to a warehouse

  
-Call Prowl and Bulkhead to come here, and don't separate, understand Bee? - the mentioned one just nodded

  
They both entered the warehouse and wired their lights, they checked the corners of the place it was dark, dirty and did not seem to have been used in years, but the static began to get stronger causing a pain in the processor of both mechs.

  
-Better wait for reinforcements outside Bumblebee- he mentioned holding the faceplate in pain

  
-I think you should see this Bossbot-he pointed to a point in the corner of the warehouse, it was the cause of the stake

  
-A fragment of the Allspark- muttered both surprised

  
-Hey boss is a malfunction or is that talking- Bee mentioned nervously approaching the fragment, I hear murmurs next to his audios

  
-I only hear the static Bumblebee- I take the little bot's shoulder and move it away-let's wait for the others outside if we move it the Decepticon will track it- I pull it away from the fragment

  
-Right-

* * *

  
It wasn't long until Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet arrived when they managed to move the shard it was large enough to fit in one of Bumblebee's hands.

  
-This is the largest fragment until now- Ratchet mentioned impressed

  
-We have to take him before the Cons track him- Prowl spoke transforming

  
-en cerium do not hear it? - Bee asked taking the fragment in her hands

  
-You must have an am performance in your audios boy, give the fragment to Prime and I will check you when I return to base- he transformed into alternate mode and walked away with Prowl

  
-Take him if you want Bumblebee, just be careful and don't get away from me- I pat Bee's head

  
\- If we take care of your back friend- Bulkhead smiled animated

  
-Thanks Bossbot- he smiled and transformed following Ratchet and Prowl with Optimus and Bulkhead at their swords  
He could fear the Allspark fragment heating up in his subspace, the whispers turned into a murmur very quickly and began to overwhelm the rotten Bee, he began to have trouble concentrating on his way and driving in zigzags worrying his friends. 

  
-Bumblebee are you okay friend? - Bulkhead asked condition next to the yellow mini-bot

  
-I don't feel very good Bulky-

  
It was when everything turned dark for the young Autobot.


	2. Chapter 2: Damaged Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee woke up in a lot of pain. It wasn't dark when he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story follows the timeline of season 2 of transformers animated, transformers prime follows the timeline of the start of the second season until chapter 6, Breakdown ends offline and Aracnich remains in the Nemesis
> 
> Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus will appear, under different circumstances than in the series.

* * *

It wasn't the pain in his body or the warning signs in his processor, not even the burning of his empty tank, it was the horrendous silence that surrounded him. 

I couldn't hear anything, or Ratchet scolding him between growls so he made him faint or Bulkhead asking them to wake up and get well or Sari screaming at his hearing that he'll wake up or Optimus or Prowl saying anything about what happened. 

Only silence, which Bumblebee hated most, hated silence, feared silence, so the radio Sari gave him was on at night, on a low level, he couldn't bear to be alone with silence. 

-Guys, where are you? - I try to move just to growl and complain, his legs trembled and his gears creaked at his weight. 

The energon painted part of its chassis and its legs had minimal scratches, dents and energy leaks, his hands were shaky and glowed pink and the blue of his optics illuminated everything within his reach. 

-What happened, this, this is not Detroit! - his surroundings is full of tall, dark trees, dark dematied, and only the moon lit up all

It was cold his armor was shaken by the change of temperature, illuminated its lights one was broken, everything was forest was not a part of the forest that he knew, this did not even look like the Detroit forest.

He moved his hand to his chassis on spark, even on his armor he might feel the trembling of fear, which he will not admit to feeling, he could feel the scratches and dents on his forehead a very prominent on his badge, he did not want to imagine how his back is, it hurt too and he could feel energon running from between his shoulders down. 

-Ratchet won't be happy- he looked at his espalada a great slope that shone with pink spots on the rocks and branches teased. 

-With that there I fell- he looked up- he is not awake to feel that-

The slope was so high, thanks to the Allspark it was still in line with miracle, a little more and would join the kingdom of Allspark; well I would if I didn't stop the energon spill. 

-How did Ratchet say this was done? - dropped at the foot of a tree Not far away could he see the puddle of his energon as if he were laughing at his bad luck -This isn't going to end soon -- making fun of himself active his sting, bad idea, a horrible pain is shot by his arm, deactivate his gun and hug his hand in his chassis -Aaaauuuh Frag, it hurts, it hurts- it rolls on itself, his body shot his pain receptors to the maximum, the tears came out of his optics in pitiful sobs He walked away his arm to see red paint staining him, looked at his Autobot badge, it was damaged, the dent he had felt was pro-produced, some of his painting was ruined, the paint on his badge was scratched and he was shutting down by the heat generated by his body to prevent emergency recharge -there is no, what will I tell Bossbot when he sees this? - he felt dizzy, the lack and loss were beginning to take effect on him, his body began to get numb and in pain more ThThe continuous oil stained his faceplates, began to despair, was losing more energon and he could not even avoid it, he did not want to die here, he wanted to go back to base, he wanted to see Sari and play with his friend, to see Bulkhead being the friendly bot that was his best friend, to Optimus, For Allspark would give anything to see Ratchet or Prowl at the moment , I just didn't want to die in the solitude of this forest.

**"Energon level 25%"**

-Frag, please don't- could not move his legs were no longer respondingmuch less communicate to the base I didn't even know he was in Detroit or near the city 

"I don't want to die here- it's all the more I can in the tree and I look at the sky - I want to see my friends, I want to see Sari, I want to go home, to be able to see Cybertron again, please don't let me die - his sobs started to get a pitiful cry

It felt like a bot fresh out of it manufactures, or but at that, it was overwhelmed by its own emotions and damage to itself, if there is Primus, please help it. 

* * *

The racing was doing wonders in a mech of that there was no doubt, the asphalt on its wheels the wind in its glass, oh Primus, was so relaxing and so stimulating at the same time, Knock Out, I was delighted to see it possible to get out of it Asylum that had become the Nemesis, as the locals will say, Megatron I wasn't leaving things easy since Orion Pax's desatre, and we were just beginning to lose their minds. Knock Out was beginning to doubt that their great leader knew what he was doing, the Decepticons had already started to rumor that Megatron is already completely insane, which was almost true, but he won't say serca of his leader or Sounwade, no thanks, he valued his life and Breakdown's long enough not to say something stupid.

Airachnid was beginning to become unbearable and certainly didn't want to hear Dreadwing complain about her or anything He continued to drive to the entrance of the San Francisco forest, liked to drive at night on these roads used to be somewhat empty near the forest, it was nice, but Knock Out had to go back to the Nemesis and verify that Breakdown did not flee tried to disconnect the spider femm

\- _I don't want to die here-_

I take that by surprise, that poor human soul had ended up in that pitiful place, unlucky for the wretched. 

-For the Allspark help me- the voice was young, too young for the taste of his doctor decepticon, and he could hear very desperate

Where did that mech come from!?, and because, on Unicron's behalf, a mech ended up in a snitch on this planet? 

-where is he? - looked as he could among the trees, was not going to get in there by a fragger who did not know where he had gotten into, even though he felt that it was not good to leave the stranger

I was hoping the stranger would be worth it, so with disgust he went into the woods in disgust, hated staining his painting with that organic garbage that covered half the planet. He turned on his lights and continued to search, if it was disabled at this point he would use it from spare parts. 

"You better be worth it, " he murmured in disgust, moved a branch to look at a slope before him, 

It was a big fall, and what was that pink stuffing the rocks and branches, there was a pink puddle there, that wasn't paint or oil. 

-That's energon? -- he came a little closer and began to come down carefully not to kill himself

\- In the name of Primus!! - couldn't believe what his optics were looking at

-is it a Sparkling?- he was small, he was stained with that strange pink energon, he was very wounded

There was something in his chassis damaging by an orible dent, A badge. 

-un, a sparkling Autobot? - I touch his faceplate, the little one let out a whining- he's still online-

He'd get in trouble for this.

-Knock Out to the Nemesis, Knock Out to the Nemesis, I ask for a ground bridge to my current coordinates, now-


	3. Chapter 3: The Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out returns to the Nemesis with a "guest." 
> 
> And Breakdown is considering adoption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Talk-  
> 'Thought'  
> [Alert]  
> (Message)

* * *

Knock Out was in trouble, he knew from the moment he stepped foot on the ship, Megatron wouldn't want to know he had brought the Autobot yet, or maybe he'd be worse off knowing it was sparkling wine.

As soon as he left the land bridge he did not communicate with any of the vehicles, he knew that Sounwade was there but he was not paying attention either, the little yellow robot needed urgent medical attention, he did not know how much energy he would have or how long he was there, may need to recharge soon; He moved as fast as he could towards the medical bay, ignoring anyone who stood in front of him or even pushed him to the side, he was sure Dreadwing was trying to get his attention.

I did not care what Megatron would do if he discovered the little Autobot, the little one was now under his care, he would not let another brilliant die in this endless war.

It had been horrible when Megatron ordered the attack on him at the Youling Center, he couldn't bear to watch another child die.

The little one complained, and moaning in pain, he could feel the warm energon closing in his arms, he teased in his arms trying to end the pain of his chassis, his EMP field showed pain and fear, he just wanted to do the little thing. of feeling miserable.

(Knock Out, are you okay? I just found out you took down three vehicles, you want Lord Megatron to be mad at you)

(Breakdown, I need you in the medical bay, now! There is a medical emergency, I'll explain it to you when you get there)

The last thing the Doctor needed right now was for Megatron to call him on the Bridge, but if he told Breakdown that there was a medical emergency, hopefully their leader wouldn't call him long enough to stabilize the little one in his arms.

I quickly entered the infirmary and closed the door with code, Breakdown was able to open it when he arrived, he placed the little one on one of the stretchers; if I was little when I carried him, now on the stretcher he was smaller and defenseless, he was just a little flash.

He started by shutting off the power drain, his armor was complicated and did not allow easy access to his damaged lines.

-Removing it will be a problem-he muttered annoyed

I managed to lift the chest plate up enough to close the leaks inside his chassis, I couldn't get it out, so when he finished he started sewing the energon lines to his legs and arms, he had to fix those eyes on his armor and ... .

There was an energon stain on the gurney, he was more hurt than he thought.

-Knock Out, sorry I'm late. - Both cons were very still the moment the Blue Con entered- is it, is it a? -

-Are you shining? Yes and he is very hurt- he answered holding the boot sideways to access the wound on his back

-But how, where did he come from? - the Blue Con Solo looked at the yellow bot, hadn't seen a glow in millennia, if not more

-Yes I know but I need you right now he is losing energy and I'm pretty sure he has internal damage-

Breakdown quickly approached Knock Out and took the little bot keeping it sideways leaving a hole in its back, you could see the wires coming out, it was a clean wound, only damage to the power lines no wiring was damaged, it that caused him unplanned to seriously hurt him

'what happened to you?' Knock Out was in a frenzy he had to heal him, but he also wanted to hurt whoever had done this to him still a little brilliant

-Knock where did you find it? -the only optics of him looked at him seriously, his hands trembling with anger, the same thought crossed his processor

-I found him in the forest on the San Francisco highway, I think I'm shutting myself off a cliff, but whatever hit him here- he pointed to the wound on his back, -That's what made him fall-

-Who would attack a child? - annoying grumpy

-I don't think they attacked him, it's more like what he did; came out of the subspace of him-muttered the damage to the armor the hole was out

-What? -They both looked at each other for a moment, this sparkling had a lot to explain if he knew how to speak

-Look, I don't know what else to tell you, I just found him like this, he must have been there for a long time, there was a lot of energon, I don't know if, he, he survives -the red sports car replied worried

Breakdown moved the little mech back on the stretcher, plugging into the spark reader for the little one.

-Knock Out, calm it will be fine, you did it well, it will be fine- he took the hands of the red Con between his and brought him closer still hugging

\- He is too small, there was so much Energon Break, I can't see another die-

-Okay, Knocky, you are a good doctor, the little one will be fine, he will be very calm-

They both stood still watching the little one, the tranquility reached its sparks when they did not see any energon leak and the sparkling motor sounded calmly.

-What will we tell Megatron? -Mumbled Knock Out-What will he say when he sees the sparkling?, Primus what will he do when he sees it !? -He moved away from his partner and approached the stretcher

-You know that we were capable- answered the blue Con

-If of course tell that to an idiot Breakdown, we both know what Lord Megatron is capable of, remember what he did in Cybertron in the Center of Youlings- he murmured with annoyance- We must try to keep the little one here, at least until let's know where I came from the sparkling-

Both Breakdown sighed, he shared the same concern as his partner, what happened at Cybertron was a cowardly act, but he was their leader, they had to respect every decision he makes; whether it's good or not. 

-But what about Dreadwing? He saw you, have you seen the sparkling? - looked at his partner, Knock Out didn't even look at him, just looked at the sparkling, passed his hand carefully by his front plate - Knock Out? - 

-Did you say something Breakdown? - I look at your partner walking away from the unconscious little guest

-No, I didn't say anything- he moved to the door of the medical bay, - I'll go get some energy for you and the little one, you should clean yourself up and the he - he pointed out the energon in his painting 

-Yes, I should do that- he moved to look for cleaning supplies. 

* * *

Breakdown was thinking I'd tell Dreadwing, who would tell him if he or some vehicon, had seen the little sparkling, the little one had a shiny paint and the energon that stains him too was, anyone could see him! And they'd be in trouble if Megatron found out. 

-Breakdown, you know what's wrong with Knock Out? -- the tense mesionate, looked at his superior

-He had to rule his painting, he hurt himself during his walk-another Con held his gaze, avoiding anything that told the lie, you know what it's like when it comes to his painting-

-If I also saw it that way when the MECH happened- pointed out the optician missing from its front plate

-Knock Out apologizes, and don't mention that again- he growled the last thing, he didn't want to remember that he almost died under the hand of a disgusting group of humans

-Sure, I won't tell our leader about this, just don't happen again-

They both walked away, Breakdown accelerated the way to the energon warehouse, to get the energon buckets, I expected Dreadwing to keep his word, he didn't need Megatron to find out about the little one before he knew who he is and where he came from. But if I wouldn't let him go, he was a child and if the iva with the Autobots would starve to death, I would keep him here safely and with the tank full; him and Knock Out would take good care of him. 

A little sparkling, which great miracle Primus had sent them. 


End file.
